


Blindfolds

by spaceAltie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, blindfold kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_ “How does it feel like, not being able to see ?”<br/>_ “Just… try it ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> or… me having some daredevils feels that needed to be expressed (and also a blindfold kink I ignored until then, obviously )
> 
> It'd been a long time that I had not loved a het canon couple that much :)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, at least not without asking before !  
> Also on Tumblr : [here](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/117202256137/how-does-it-feel-like-not-being-able-to-see)

_ “How does it feel like, not being able to see ?”  
_ “Just… try it ?”


End file.
